trpgkoreafandomcom-20200216-history
드라코타우르
개요 드라코타우르(Dracotaur)는 던전즈 앤 드래곤즈 시리즈에 등장하는 반인반룡 종족이며 상체가 리자드포크의 모습이며 하체는 도마뱀에 모습이다. 4판에는 드락코스(Drakkoths)로 변경되었다. 3.5 몬스터 데이터표 드라코타우르(Dracotaur) ---- This large creature has the upper torso of a muscular reptilian humanoid, a spear held tightly in its clawed hands. Its eyes are black and its sharp teeth glisten. Its lower torso resembles the body of a wingless dragon with large, clawed feet and a spiked tail that flails from side to side. ----Dracotaurs are sly, merciless predators incapable of showing compassion and expecting none in return. Hard scales that vary in color from green to brown cover a dracotaur from head to tail. Males have ornate cresting on their heads, throats, and chests ranging from bright red to deep purple. A dracotaur's 4-foot-long tail, although used primarily for balance, ends in wicked spikes that can be brought to bear in battle. Dracotaurs excrete body oil that helps keep their scales and leather armor supple. They typically wield sharp spears. An adult dracotaur stands 7 feet tall and measures 10 feet long, weighing about 2,000 pounds. Dracotaurs speak Draconic. ---- 전투(Combat) Dracotaurs overwhelm their foes quickly using ambushes and flanking tactics. Cold, calculating creatures, dracotaurs usually announce their presence by spitting gouts of fire at their foes and then charge forward with their spears. In the unfolding conflict, a dracotaur relies on its brute strength and multiple attacks to win the day. Spit Fire (Su): A dracotaur can spit a glob of fire as a standard action. Once a dracotaur spits, it cannot spit again for 1 minute. The dracotaur's spittle is a sticky adhesive substance that ignites when exposed to air, much like alchemist's fire. This glob of fiery spittle is treated as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 20 feet. A direct hit deals 2d6 points of fire damage. Every creature within 5 feet of the point where the spittle hits takes 1d4 points of fire damage from the splash. Unlike alchemist's fire, a dracotaur's spittle does not continue to burn. 기술(Skills): Because of their tails, dracotaurs have a +4 racial bonus on Balance, Jump, and Swim checks. ---- 드라코타우르 라거(Dracotaur Rager) The most feared warriors in a dracotaur tribe are often barbarians who use their brute strength and ferocity to claim power. The dracotaur rager presented here had the following ability scores before racial adjustments and Hit Dice ability score increases: Str 15, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 8, Wis 12, Cha 10. ---- 전투(Combat) Dracotaur barbarians enter a rage immediately upon joining a combat. Rage (Ex): Twice per day, this dracotaur rager can enter a state of fierce rage that lasts 10 rounds. The following changes are in effect as long as he rages: AC 18 (touch 9, flat-footed 18); hp increase by 14; Atk +15 melee (2d6+9/3, battleaxe); Full Atk +13/+8 melee (2d6+9/3, battleaxe) and +13 (1d8+43, handaxe) and +8 melee (1d8+4, bite) and +8 melee (1d8+13, tail slap); SV Fort +14, Will +9; Str 28, Con 24. At the end of his rage, the dracotaur barbarian is fatigued for the remainder of the encounter. Trap Sense (Ex): A dracotaur rager has an intuitive sense that alerts it to danger from traps, granting a +1 bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks by traps. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): A dracotaur rager can react to danger before its senses would normally allow it to do so. It retains its Dexterity bonus to AC even if it is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, it still loses its Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. ---- 드라코타우르 사회(Dracotaur Society) Dracotaurs gather in small, nomadic tribes. Dracotaurs respect power above all, and they measure power in terms of raw strength and arcane magical ability. Their leaders are usually mighty warriors, sorcerers, or both. Although dracotaur tribes occasionally fight over land, rival tribes quickly band together when faced with a common outside threat. Dracotaurs will also ally with other reptilian creatures, including lizardfolk and nagas. Although they are not devout creatures, dracotaurs see true dragons as powerful embodiments of the ancient gods and will give their lives in the service of such creatures. Much of the race's arcane knowledge comes from the ancient teachings of the true dragons. Dracotaurs rarely stay in any one place long enough to warrant the building of permanent settlements. However, tribes will often lay claim to ancient ruins and use them as sanctuaries, training grounds, or neutral meeting places. Dracotaurs and centaurs despise one another, and many a dracotaur warrior dreams of devouring the flesh of a fallen centaur foe. ---- 드라코타우르 플레이어 캐릭터(Dracotaurs As Characters): When they are not hunting or defending their territory, many dracotaurs pursue the study of sorcery. Dracotaur barbarians, fighters, and rangers are also common. Dracotaur clerics (which are rare) worship Tiamat and can choose from the Destruction, Evil, and Trickery domains. Dracotaur characters possess the following racial traits: ---- * +8 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +4 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. * Large size: -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/5 feet. * A dracotaur's base land speed is 50 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet, low-light vision. * Racial Hit Dice: A dracotaur begins with three levels of dragon, which provide 3d12 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A dracotaur's dragon levels give it skill points equal to 6 (6 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (arcana), Listen, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Swim, and Use Magic Device. Because of their tails, dracotaurs have a +4 racial bonus on Balance, Jump, and Swim checks. * Racial Feats: A dracotaur's Hit Dice give it two feats. * Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Proficient with natural weapons and with all simple weapons. Proficient with light armor. * +5 natural armor bonus. * Natural Weapons: Bite (1d8) and tail slap (1d8). * Special Attacks (see above): Spit fire. * Special Qualities (see above): Immunity to magic sleep effects and paralysis. * Automatic Languages: Draconic. Bonus Languages: Any. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. * Level adjustment +5. ---- ---- 외부 출처 * 1d4chan: 드라코타우르 분류:D&D/몬스터 분류:D&D/드래곤 분류:D&D/플레이어 종족